elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Locations/Archive 1
Length of page I think for now, we should just list as many locations as possible on this first page. When adding more locations, it's easier to have it all one page, instead of going to the Caves page to add two caves, then the Settlement page to add three settlements, etc. When the list gets more extensive and complete, then we can split the article into multiple articles. --TheSpectator 18:39, 24 March 2006 (CST) :Since the locations article is complete (or nearly), do you guys think it'd be wise to split it? Like have brief information on what a cave is, and then link to the main article of Caves with the list of caves. 09:55, 8 April 2006 (CDT) ::I think the list is long enough to split up. We don't have to split every part, maybe just the camps, caves, mines, elven ruins and forts--Jay 16:31, 10 April 2006 (CDT) ::I agree, but I would create new pages for every main heading in the list. --Rhiadri 18:27, 14 April 2006 (CDT) ::I think we should consider having the information currently on the Locations page on the Catagory page instead with different types of locations (Fort Ruins, Cave, Camp, Aylied Ruins, etc) as sub-catagories. That way you get all the locations on the Category:Locations page but still have room for more specificity. -- Montag 17:32, 18 April 2006 (CDT) Vilverin It's "Vilverin", not "Velverin". Not sure how to rename the page. --Rhiadri 11:35, 31 March 2006 (CST) :Done. --TheSpectator 12:16, 31 March 2006 (CST) Updating all locations I have explored almost the entire map and will update all the locations. The current list isnt even 30% complete! --Dacium 20:34, 1 April 2006 (CST) Categorize? I'd like to work on a Locations category to replace this page. That way if someone made a new article they could, for example, just add the subcategory "Cave" or "Elven Ruin" to it and not have to worry about updating this page and keeping in correct alphabetical order. Plus it would just be an easily navigable list of all locations in three clicks or less with minimal scrolling. --dpotts 15:02, 17 June 2006 (CDT) :Give it a go. Heh, didn't realize there was a question/suggestion here. Sorry it took so long for a reply. --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 18:01, 3 August 2006 (CDT) Template:Locations I made Template:Locations for use in general location pages. For individual locations, we could certainly make individual Cave, Camp, etc. templates, but we'd have to sort 'em out first. See the Template talk:Locations.--[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 18:01, 3 August 2006 (CDT) I am extermly confused now So, I was bored again and started looking around to see what page I could edit or create next. I ended up in the wanted section, and saw Locations. I didnt think I could one shot this, but I figured I could come up with a good summary page of the locations though out the series. This would allow others to add to as necessary. Once I finished, I saw for the first that there was a talk page for this. I thought this was odd as how this page didnt exist two seconds ago, so I checked it out. Long story short, did I just waste a whole lot of time? Was this page deleted on purpose to split it up? I dont mind if this gets deleted again, as I would hate to jack up you alls wiki, but please drop me a line so I can figure out how I messed up in the first place. Thanks. Liberal Ideas (talk) 06:36, September 7, 2011 (UTC)